


Not A Good Memory

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian pries Mickey for more info about his first time. (continuation of When You're Ready)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Good Memory

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by a number of people.  
> Sorry I made it sad...again.

Ian walks into the room where Mickey is riffling through some clothes.

"What was that all about?" Ian asks. 

Mickey turns to him and then back to the pile of clothes. ”What? It’s nothing.”

"You freaked out on her." Ian laughed as he takes a seat on the bed. "Come to think of it you never did tell me about your first time." Ian looks at Mickey smiling.

"Probably because there’s nothing to tell." Mickey says still not looking at Ian.

"I told you my first time."

"Yeah well. No one asked you to."

Ian rolls his eyes. “Aw come on, Mick. It couldn’t have been that bad”

"Drop it, Ian…"

"Mickey-" Ian begins to plead.

"I said just fucking drop it, Jesus!" Mickey yells at him, finally facing him. Mickey notices Ian’s wide eyed face just staring at him. Fuck Mickey hates yelling at him. Mickey looks down and rubs his head.

"Look it’s just… it’s not a good memory, alright? It wasn’t like with you and…whatever the fuck his name was." Mickey lets out. Ian swallows, his face softens, understanding. He nods.

"Rodger Spikey."

"Right."

It’s quiet for a moment. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Mickey sighs and takes a seat next to Ian. He plays with his fingers. “No. Not really.I just…I wasn’t ready, you know?”

Ian looks at Mickey sadly. “

But everyone lost it at that age so my dad figured it was time for me to too. So.. there you go.”

"I’m sorry, Mickey." Ian says grabbing Mickey’s hand to stop him from fumbling with it.

"Yeah…" Mickey says nodding, still looking down at the ground. Ian leans his arm over Mickey and moves his head to his chest, kissing the top of it like he did that night Mickey came out to everyone. And they stay like that for a little while. 


End file.
